


Рокировка

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьные приметы - штука опасная и непредсказуемая</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рокировка

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей бете - Rhaina!
> 
> Winter Temporary Fandom Battle - 2016

Рон Уизли дошагал до второго поворота направо, считая от «Трех метел», когда его начало накрывать. Дорогу заметало. Аврорская форма не грела ни хера, высокие ботинки, надетые выпендрежа ради, оказались, сука, скользкими, как маггловские лыжи. Хотелось сразу взвыть, вернуться и убить всех нахуй и найти место для поссать — не нужно было ему второй раз заказывать пиво.

Последнюю проблему Рон решил в ближайшей подворотне. Легче не стало. Вышел на улицу, вскинул голову к мутной луне, мелькавшей между тучами.

— Уы-ы-ы!!!

— Уи-и-изли, ты с ума сошел?

С этого вот «Уи-и-и» с растяжечкой его и накрыло окончательно: хочется слизням нарваться — они у него нарвутся, и плевать, что это будет не Малфой. Все они одна шайка, тем более… Он вгляделся, смаргивая снег:

— Ты вообще кто?

Из мохнатого воротника высунулся нос, и все стало ясно.

— Паркинсон? Тебе какого… то есть чего надо? Гуляй давай. В «Кабанью голову» вон сходи. Или в «Три метлы», там сегодня весело.

Паркинсон его рассматривала с ног до головы, будто тоже сомневалась, кто перед ней.

— В «Три метлы»? Неужели ты думаешь, что мне неизвестно...

— ...что у твоего Малфоя наглости хватило пригласить Гермиону? Ну, он до выпускного еще может упасть на ровном месте и шею сломать. Раз так десять.

— По моим сведениям, он ее не приглашал.

Рон дернулся было ответить, но понял.

— Паркинсон, ты рехнулась, что ли? Чтобы Гермиона сама его пригласила? На выпускной бал? Нахера… то есть зачем ей оно надо?

Паркинсон выдавила усмешку. Хотела, наверно, облить презрением, но получилось жалобно:

— Вот уж вопрос, действительно! Ты разве не знаешь, что твоя Грейнджер просто ужас как любит несчастненьких? Ей только дай кого-нибудь позащищать. Вот и дозащищалась. Так что неизвестно, кто из нас рехнулся, Уизли, — похоже, что не я. Это Поттеру можно оставить девушку на год и к ней спокойно вернуться, а тебе, извини, никак.

Сэвидж, инструктор по выживанию, Рону не раз говаривал: «Чутье у тебя, Уизли, имеется, скорость реакции наработаешь, а вот с выдержкой никуда. Тренировать ее нужно, выдержку!»

Сегодняшний вечер стоил ему месяца тренировок, не меньше. Сначала «Три метлы», а теперь вот Паркинсон: куталась в шубу, переступала меховыми сапожками и несла хрень, а он ее до сих пор не послал и сам не ушел. Стоял и слушал. Чуял, что дело нечисто.

—Ну, — сказал он, едва она закрыла рот, — допустим, зря оставил. И что? Ты жизни меня собралась поучить? Когда Малфой тебя послал? Или намекаешь, что это такой хитрый план, а потом твой засранец к тебе вернется?

— Мне плевать, вернется или нет.

Ничего ж себе ее зацепило! Чтобы Паркинсон, да выражалась? У них в Слизерине все вечно церемонились на словах, делами наверстывали. Кроме Малфоя и его подсирал, естественно.

— Мимо, Паркинсон. Ты же вообще не в курсах, что там у них творится, а то бы насчет Гарри языком не трепала.

— Еще скажи, твоя сестрица его не дождалась!

— Нам в аврорате, Паркинсон, за такую наблюдательность «Тролля» ставят!

 

* * *  
Над убогими, конечно, смеяться Мерлин не велел, но Рону надо было хоть на ком-то отыграться за позорище в «Трех метлах». А ведь сначала все было путем: они с Гарри пришли первые, пиво на всех заказали, сухариков там, всякого-разного, тут и остальные подтянулись.

Рон Гермионе стул отодвинул, а она раз — и обошла его, и села с другой стороны, а рядом с ней…

— А этот здесь зачем?

Не мог он про Хорька не спросить, хоть и понимал, что ответа не получит. С Гарри за эти месяцы чуть до ссоры не доспорились: тот все доказывал, что Хорек свое помилование заслужил, что надо дать ему доучиться и что победителям мстительность не к лицу...

На мстительности Рон встал и пошел, и если бы Гарри за ним не кинулся, было бы у него на одного друга меньше.

Рон хотел уже Хорька отодвинуть, но тут с одной стороны уселся Гарри, с другой Джинни, Луна с Невиллом напротив… обложили, в общем. Ну и выдали… рокировку в длинную сторону. Очень длинную, из Аврората не видать. Хотя Гарри-то, наверно, знал. Как там Паркинсон сказала: ему можно.

Ладно, что Джинни с Невиллом идет, Рон пережил. Трясся только: думал, что следующей парой окажутся Гарри с Гермионой. Не оказались. Он выслушал до конца, расстановку фигур оценил и спросил культурно и сдержанно, даже кулаки под стол убрал:

— Почему?

Гермиона одобрительно кивнула: такая себе девочка-отличница, ответ знает, в оценке не сомневается.

— Нам надо дать понять, что курс на всеобщее примирение — не пустые слова. Разумеется, все, кто нарушил закон, должны понести наказание. Но те, кто имеет смягчающие обстоятельства, кто был оправдан или отбыл свой срок, — равноправные члены магического сообщества.

Рон взглянул на этого… члена: Хорек пялился на Гермиону, как домовой эльф на хозяина.

Гарри, понятное дело, одобрял, но хоть молча. Джинни с Невиллом смотрели так, будто их заставляли принять лечебное зелье: горькое, сволочь, но пить придется. Лавгуд улыбалась и гладила Гарри по руке. А Гермиона, оказывается, еще не закончила:

— Мы тебе, Рон, подготовили список — будет очень хорошо, если ты пригласишь кого-нибудь с другого факультета и…

Он только одно и держал в уме — что срываться нельзя. При Хорьке, скользкой сволочи, надо хоть лопнуть, а перетерпеть.

— Я, Гермиона, никого не могу пригласить.

Джинни нахмурилась: узнала тон.

— Потому что я, Гермиона, не в Хогвартсе учусь, а в школе авроров, ты, должно быть, забыла.

Впору было возгордиться: хорошо так прозвучало. Достойно.

— О. Думаю, это не проблема. Я поговорю с…

— Спасибо, Гермиона, — Рон нарочно называл ее по имени, снова и снова, Хорьку назло. — Не стоит. Извините, мне пора. Служба.

И свалил, даже застегиваться начал уже за дверью. В общем, Паркинсон вовремя подвернулась — хотя повыть на луну тоже, наверно, было не лишним.

 

* * *  
— Никто никого не дождался, Паркинсон. Я одного не пойму: тебе-то что за печаль?

Она выпрямилась вдруг, опустила воротник.

— У меня не печаль, Уизли. У меня предложение. Хочешь попасть на бал?

Рон воздуху уже набрал — ответить как следует. И выдохнул. Решил дослушать до упора. Похоже, не зря инструктор Сэвидж его столько дрючил.

— Я, Персефона София Паркинсон, приглашаю тебя, Рональд Билиус Уизли, быть моим партнером на выпускном балу.

Будто впрямь предложение делала. Даже губы побелели и затряслись.

— Попроще-то нельзя было?

— Нельзя! — Глазищи загорелись: круглые, черные — вылитый мопс, разве что тощий. — Откажешься — семь лет удачи не будет!

— Это еще почему?

— Ты, Уизли, будто не в Хогвартсе учился! Примета же!

— Какая еще, к… к Барону Кровавому, примета?

— Если приглашает девушка и если формула приглашения соблюдена, то отказавшему семь лет не будет везти. Вообще ни в чем!

— Паркинсон, ты уже реши, запугивать меня будешь или уговаривать. А то, знаешь, бывает, по отдельности — яд, а смешаешь — сладкая водичка.

— К твоему сведению, Уизли, это называется не «запугивать», а «обрисовать перспективы»!

У нее, похоже, тоже отлегло — по крайней мере, воротник вернулся на место, прикрывая пол-лица. «Да она, похоже, своего носа стесняется!» — дошло до Рона. И боится, несмотря на эти приметы.

— Моргана наложила заклятье на приглашение, когда Мерлин отказался с ней идти, мне мама рассказывала, — добавила она. Рон уже ржал. — И ничего смешного! Мама, если хочешь знать, на выпускной приглашала Блэка. — Рон прислушался. — Сириуса Блэка, и он тоже отказался, и вот! — закончила она с видом победителя.

— А потом еще Джеймса Поттера, Ремуса Люпина и Питера Петтигрю. И прикинь, все оказались невезучие! — он скорчил рожу. — Не части, Паркинсон. Приметы твои мне до одного места. Запугать не пробуй, не получится — я не твой Малфой. Но, понимаешь, ради курса на всеобщее примирение... Так и быть, согласен. Принимается.

— Дурак! — сказала она вполне по-гриффиндорски. Всхлипнула в воротник и чихнула.

 

* * *  
С Гарри они через неделю помирились. Не сами — инструктор Сэвидж вызвал и дал пиздюлей по обыкновению. Либо, разъяснил, вы свой охуенно богатый внутренний мир отправляете в жопу, где ему и место, и работаете нормально, либо я вас отстраняю от тренировок. Коротко и ясно.

Они с Гарри оба козырнули, гаркнули хором: «Так точно!» — и пошли выполнять. Потом уж Гарри признался, что про Малфоя понятия не имел, просто не хотел при нем устраивать разборки. Ни о каких приметах он, само собой, не слышал, а спрашивать у Джинни Рон не собирался: себе дороже.

Тем более что Персефона, Мордред ее побери, София явно играла взятие на проходе. Через пару дней к Рону вломилась сова с письмом: «Уизли, чтобы никакой твоей формы, мне красное не идет совершенно! Видеть тебя и писать лишний раз не намерена, вот адрес портного, закажи приличную одежду».

«Ошейник ей пойдет, — подумал Рон. — И поводок». Но больше необходимого зарываться не стал — свою тряпку с оборками с четвертого курса помнил как сегодня. «Паркинсон, так на так: чтобы никаких оборок. Они мне не идут совершенно».

— Злой ты стал, Ронни, — вздыхала мама.

В увольнительной, последней у них перед полевыми испытаниями, хотелось оттянуться, а не тратить время на — чтоб ее совсем! — примерку. Еще Гарри подбавил: «Слушай, а выпускной? Нет, так не годится, куда мы без тебя? Брось, Рон, это же не свадьба! Это политика, не понял, что ли?» Рон его по плечу похлопал, сказал, что все норм, ошибки учел, задачу осознал, политика так политика. Вот, мантию новую заказал.

 

* * *  
Слово Паркинсон сдержала.

Письмо прислала всего одно, уже накануне бала: «Буду ждать в холле в 18-30, опоздаешь — прокляну. Откажешься танцевать — тем более». Гермиона зато сов загоняла; подоконник в казарме у них аж побелел от помета, хоть сгребай и маме отправляй на удобрения в огород. Письма какой-то доброхот из аналитиков стопочкой на столе сложил, Рону меньше работы: одно Инсендио, и привет.

Ни отвечать, ни даже открывать их не хотелось. Все вспоминал, как Гермиона обошла отодвинутый стул и как они с Малфоем друг на друга смотрели. Будто кусок из души вынули: не болело, не бесило — пусто стало. Вот она была, любовь, — и вот нет ее.

Полигон они с Гарри отработали на «Превосходно», инструктор Сэвидж даже не нашел, к чему придраться. Поначалу не нашел, потом вставил им, конечно, — потому что какой он без этого инструктор? Если вы, мол, курсант Уизли, станете так нерасчетливо тратить силы, в решающий момент рискуете не справиться. А вы, курсант Поттер, своего напарника напрасно поддерживаете, иногда и осадить нужно.

Выслушали, вытянувшись и животы подобрав, вернулись в казарму и там-то, уже отмывшись, но еще до столовой не дойдя, наконец-то нормально поговорили. Про Джинни первым делом, и про Луну, и про бал этот, замешанный на политике... И только про Гермиону Рон не спросил, а Гарри не сказал ничего.

 

* * *  
— Тебе, Паркинсон, не кажется, что мы похожи на двух придурков? Заметь, я сказал «двух»!

Первый час, пока все ходили взад-вперед и ждали опаздывающего на церемонию министра, Рон уже вытерпел. Паркинсон ему под пару нарядилась в черное, и глаза у нее были намазюканы черным, и волосы — чернее некуда. Так они в своем траурном и выступали, а все, кому не лень, на них глазели, разве что с Гарри и Лавгуд удалось перекинуться парой слов по-нормальному — ну, насколько было возможно.

— Темно-зеленый, — протянула Лавгуд, закатывая глаза. — Как у каледонских междумирников, очень красиво!

Ничего темно-зеленого, кроме тоски, Рон в окрестностях себя не наблюдал, но Паркинсон сделала умное лицо и кивнула.

Больше никто с ними разговоров не заводил, и выводы из этой хуйни, которая творилась вокруг, напрашивались вполне однозначные.

— Мне, Уизли, не кажется, я в этом практически уверена, — вздохнула Паркинсон, цепляясь за его локоть. Ногти у нее тоже были почти черные, с красным отливом: не хочешь, а заметишь. — Только слепой не поймет, зачем мы вместе и почему, а слепых здесь нет. Прощенья не прошу, заметь, — повторила она то ли нарочно, то ли случайно, — но если желаешь, можем уйти. А не желаешь, — оскалилась, — пялься дальше на свою Грейнджер.

Рон взглянул и скривился: ну вот что с ней такой делать? Со всеми этими ногтями, и прической, и каблуками, и мантией? Только убить из жалости.

— Кто еще пялится, Паркинсон. Ты что думала — он тебя со мной увидит и назад побежит, теряя тапки? Да ему на... наплевать и на тебя, и на все прочее, кроме задницы его драгоценной!

— А твоей Грейнджер тогда что? Тоже на все плевать, кроме его задницы? Или карьеры в Министерстве?

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, Паркинсон, — мне похуй. Ничего у нас с ней больше не будет, даже если она завтра придет обратно. Только не придет она, зуб даю.

— Уи-и-изли!!!

— Что Уизли?

— Почему тогда два придурка, если ты такой весь... несгибаемый?

— То есть с похуем все нормально, Персефона София?

Паркинсон вытаращилась на него — и не выдержала, прыснула. Ну хоть не ноет. Рон оттащил ее в угол, по дороге аккуратно отодвинув пьяную парочку с Хаффлпаффа.

— Потому, Паркинсон, что никто разбираться не будет, по одной мы здесь причине или нет. Людям что покажешь, то они и увидят. Если смотреть захотят. Так что давай показывай, как нам с тобой клёво. И отвертеться не думай: с тебя должок и за твою примету, и за примерку, и за танец этот гребаный. Ну?

— Ты не понимаешь, Уизли.

Рон уставился на нее: не ожидал, что умеет говорить нормально, без визгов и подколок.

— Вы в Гриффиндоре вечно кучей, а мы с ним... с Драко на восьмом курсе остались вдвоем, Забини третий, но он даже не ночевал. А когда у Драко с Грейнджер началось, я...

— Чего ж тут непонятного? Я вон...

И осекся на полуслове, развернулся на месте с палочкой наизготовку. Не иначе аврорская чуйка сработала: сквозь толпу к ним пробивался упомянутый недавно Забини.

— Панси. Красотка, как всегда. Уизли.

— Блейз... — начала было Паркинсон, но Рон ее отодвинул, заступил дорогу.

— Чего хотел?

— Ты, кажется, в шахматы играешь, Уизли? Так я краем уха услышал, что кое-кто тут собирается устроить размен ферзей...

— Чего собирается устроить?

— ... и решил — применительно к обстоятельствам — предупредить...

— Кто?!

— Не исключаю, что врут, конечно. Кто-то из семикурсников обмолвился о каких-то бомбочках — может, и ничего особенного...

— Гарри! — успел только вслух подумать Рон — а больше ничего не успел. Зал взорвался.

 

* * *  
Что он проорал вместо заклинания, сам бы не повторил, но щит как-то поставил и тех, кто был рядом, прикрыл. Не всех — насколько сил хватило.

В пылище и темноте — лампы тоже вырубило — ни хуя было не разобрать. Кто-то вопил, кто-то стонал, кого-то, похоже, выворачивало. Кто-то подвернулся под ноги. Рон испугался, что Паркинсон, но тут над ухом взвизгнуло:

— Уизли!

— Паркинсон, Люмос давай! — Он рванул воротник, нащупал тревожный жетон и сжал. — Забини найди, свет не убирай! И оба ни с места!

— А ты куда? — она вцепилась ему в плечо.

— К Гарри с Герми! Слышала — это же его... их...

— А мы?!

— Да вы-то кому нужны?

— Ты... ты... — она задохнулась, закашлялась, — нас бросаешь!

— Панси? — прохрипел откуда-то снизу Забини. — Ты здесь?

Рон выдохнул. Палочка в руке жгла, просилась в бой.

— Люмос, — пробормотала Паркинсон, чуть не плача. — Да Люмос же! Не получается!

— А, бля, — выдохнул он, чуть не лопаясь от бессильной злости. И, заставив себя забыть, что не ему спасать сегодня Гарри, и Гермиону, и Джинни, выкрикнул:

— Люмос Максима! Кто на ногах, ко мне! Паркинсон, все, чтоб тебя, никуда я не иду! Забини оттащи, чтоб не мешался! Ты... — он ткнул в первую подвернувшуюся фигуру, пробивавшуюся навстречу сквозь дым, — помогай!

Вокруг хоть не сразу, но зашевелились, кто-то повторял: «Мобиликорпус!», кто-то уже накладывал Эпискей, каменную пыль полосовали лучи Люмосов.

Рон опустил палочку: света пока хватало, всмотрелся. Посреди зала камни громоздились кучей, на той стороне завала копошились, так что Бомбарда исключалась. Он еще раз послал на все знакомые буквы и выпускной бал, и новую мантию, и уродов с седьмого курса, и четко выговорил:

— Вингардиум Левиоса!

С Невиллом и Джинни — они пробивались с другой стороны — встретились на полпути.

— Гарри?

— Там, — мотнул головой Невилл. — Министр с ним, и авроры...

— Герми?

— Жива-здорова, — Джинни остановилась, прижалась на секунду к пыльному Невиллову плечу. — С этим своим возится. Стукнуло его, вроде...

 

* * *  
Что бал закончится для него в Святом Мунго, Рон не исключал, но на такую большую компанию не рассчитывал.

Пока снимал показания с Забини, пока докладывал начальству, пока среди раненых и контуженных вылавливали умельцев-семикурсников — никого не видел, ни о ком не спрашивал. Все по уставу, инструктору Сэвиджу придраться не к чему, не зря он вколачивал: «Если ты, Уизли, аврор — обязан служить и защищать. Всех, кто нуждается, ясно тебе?»

Куда уж яснее!

Гарри набрел на него уже на рассвете, устало охнув, уселся рядом прямо на пол, пихнул в плечо.

— Как оно?

— Да я-то что? А у тебя?

— Малолетки, похоже, сами все организовали. Мстители хреновы... Но если бы не твой Забини, когда бы мы их вычислили...

— Рокировка, — Рон усмехнулся. — Мой Забини, ваш Малфой...

Гарри поморщился.

Малфой лежал на раскладной койке в полутора десятках футов от них, Гермиона устроилась рядом. На Рона она не смотрела.

— Прости, — Гарри тоже хмыкнул. — Ничего личного. Я в курсе, что не Забини, а Паркинсон. Где она, кстати?

Рон взглянул с подозрением, но нагнетать не стал.

— Спит вон. С ранеными здесь помогала. Я говорил, чтобы шла домой...

— Ничего я не сплю! — Паркинсон с видом недовольным и сонным сели и оглядела себя — все дыры, пятна и подпалины на мантии, и это еще зеркала не было, — без особого старания наложила чистящее. — Если хочешь знать, Уизли, девушку положено проводить, иначе не считается. Семь лет...

— Невезения, слышали уже! Два вопроса, Паркинсон: во-первых, нах... то есть на кой мне такое везение, как сегодня? Во-вторых, почему про твою примету нигде, кроме как в Слизерине, никто не знает? Ты, часом, адресом не ошиблась? А то Гарри интересно будет послушать...

Паркинсон задрала нос:

— Во-первых, это уже три вопроса. Во-вторых, скажешь, не повезло? А в третьих — пока некоторые тут изображали крутых авроров, объявили, что церемония вручения ТРИТОН пройдет через две недели. Торжественная. Фактически, полноценный выпускной.

Рон хмыкнул. Запустил пальцы в спутанные лохмы — типа привел себя в порядок. Смерил взглядом Паркинсон: пыльную мантию, волосы дыбом, сломанные ногти, размазанную по щекам тушь — и расплылся в злорадной ухмылке. Паркинсон покраснела, но взгляда не отвела.

— Выпускной, говоришь? Ну, валяй, Персефона София!

Паркинсон торжествующе улыбнулась.


End file.
